


Muse in the darkness

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A different take on tokos obsession with togami, Drabble, I headcanon that sho was made to protect toko, Other, Short, Sort of a character study, Writer, a look at toko, i literally just came up with this on the spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Toko is a writer but has a secret that only the two of them share, she is comfortable living with the lie
Relationships: (sort of) - Relationship, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 13





	Muse in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Drabble I came up with before cooking dinner, it’s a nice little break between the stories I’ve been working on and I promise are coming, and a nice way I think to break off my unexpected hiatus which will officially end soon, you know once I get my next story up which will have a full explanation in notes

She stares at the paper, still as blank as it was an hour ago and the hour before that. She is a writer who cannot write

That isn’t true, she had found her muse in a dank alley full of blood and the bodies of men she once thought attractive. Her muse is her protector, bloody and wrong but the moment they come to mind she begins to write. Her fantasies coming to life on the page and then changing to fit something more acceptable. Her becomes him, a fantasy man she doesn’t even know and the bloody scissors become a secret, a secret for only her to know

She is scouted by hopes peak academy and she becomes them because somehow they know. It is then, after Sho is sworn to the darkness that they silently agree not to peek in on each other and Toko becomes the protector. It is months spent at hopes peak academy as the ultimate novelist, putting pen to paper without a single word to show for it. It is him, the boy with pure blonde hair and entitled cold blue eyes who so rudely crosses her path that changes that. He speaks and she hears a growl break through months of silence, a possessive mine. She seeks him out after that again and again just to hear that voice, the one that he’ll never know about. She hears it whisper in the back of her mind, and she writes

**Author's Note:**

> Just an unrelated note since I’m watching guardians of the galaxy, could you just imagine drax who takes everything literally reading fan fiction especially of his friends and thinking they really did it. He’d read something then the next morning be unable to look quill in the eye because of something he read and peter would have absolutely no idea what drax is talking about


End file.
